From fiction to truth
by Dragora king of all saiyans
Summary: PLEASE REVIEW so I know what needed to be better! The government creates bio-saiyans in hopes of controlling them for their own reasons only for these teenage bio-saiyans to become the next generation of earths protectors.


I want to apologize beforehand I'm horrible with punctuation and spelling so if you find mistakes please try to overlook them I do try to edit but yet again I'm not very good at it so I'm sorry

Please read and review so I can make my writings better any reviews are welcome

I do not own dragon ball, dragon ball z or dragon ball Gt they are all owned by Akira Toryama and funamation

Character description

Our Story begins with an ordinary group of kids just like any other. Everything seemed to be going well as four young boys went through daily routines awaiting summer. Their ages varying from 17 to 19 and unlikely group that many would say look out of place. The oldest at the age of 19 a kid named Bryan. Then the second oldest was Michael a kid the age of 18. Then there was the two youngest Zach and Matthew both the age of 17. Now these boys where so close they considered each other brothers. Bryan is a shorter kid around 5 foot 4 inches with kind of a slightly thick frame and has medium length brown hair. Michael is about 5 foot 7 inches with slightly long dark brown hair a shade away from black. Zach is about 5 foot 6 inches and has shoulder length dirty blond hair and braces. Matthew is about 5 foot 8 inches has a larger frame wears glasses and has medium length brown hair that is combed back. These kids are the ones that you see at a card shop or watching anime or at a comic book store and you realize that the group doesn't make sense together they each look like they should be any where but where they are.

Epilogue

During the school year everything was going by just normally summer is when everything changed. The four boys heard about a competition that would held this summer that would allow twelve people from the USA to travel to japan and meet the voice actors produces and creator of on of their favorite shows dragon ball z. So the four signed up for the contest. When it began it was a written exam with two essay questions and thirty one multiple choice questions about the show and anything pertaining to its creation. They passed this and moved on to the next stag which was a oral and comprehensive exam on the show. Then came the final stage you had to put on a helmet and gloves that had sensors attached and participate in a virtual reality version of one of the games if you passed this simulation you got to be one of the twelve participants in the tour. All four passed then they where each given a feast to celebrate well little did they know the food was drugged shortly after eating they passed out. This is where our story begins.

Experiments and success

When they awoke they found themselves strapped too nitrous with needles and wires hanging out of several points on their bodies. Shortly after they began to decipher what the monitors showed. They showed the DNA of the boys what they didn't know is why? Eventually they began to ask questions screaming as they began to panic. A voice

Replies through an electric speaker you were here because we have discovered a way to create actual saiyan DNA and incorporate it into humans. The boys began to ask about whether or not this could be true. Yes came an electronic voice from across the speakers it is true soon you will be under control of the government and you will be our ultimate weapons! A long series of painful tests and experiments later only seven out of the twelve participants remained compatible with the DNA transfer.

Our story begins

The boys awoke feeling better than they had felt through the torturous tests and transformations. Eventually the changes began, small at first small gains in strength and speed eventually progressed over a few weeks. Slowly they began to learn that life would never be the same. The whole time their parents believed they where in japan; the kids where even allowed to speak to there parents as long as they didn't reveal the true nature of there ordeal. They grew tails just like the saiyans on the show Dragon Ball Z. The government then decided to put them through various exercises and drills to test their limits each leaving the group of boys and the other participants closer to death but only on the verge never past their new bodies limits. Strangely enough by the group realized that their powers began arising at a more exponential rate. Soon they began train in hand-to-hand combat and even started practicing with weapons of their own trade. They would be used as a top-secret military branch super soldiers used To shut down entire continents or destroy entire galaxies if need be. Little did the government know that's the boys would begin to increase in power so drastically that they couldn't be controlled. The government tried everything brainwashing microchips even using their families as leverage, however; none of this seemed to work. As the boys realized if the government did harm their families they could just destroy them. After all The government had created them to destroy corruption and keep peace on earth. Luckily the officials that started the project realized that these boys would not give in and that they were just making matters worse ; they had already subjected them to horrible experiments a test after all. Eventually they decided they where not going to follow orders. The officers at the test site tried to control the situation but nothing they did could stop the powerful teenagers not even electrocution, tranquilizers, or bullets. The officers hod no other choice but to threaten their families the whole time the monitors in the room designed to read the strength of the teens that where now bio-saiyans began to drop at a increasing rate as they realized what was happening; then all of a sudden the numbers vegan to skyrocket due to the groups rage fueled state. The scientists began to panic realizing if they harmed the families they where doomed, but realizing this to late all the monitors began to explode as they overloaded with power far to intense for them to calculate. In a flash of gold the boys had ascended into the legendary state of super saiyan just barely containing their anger they flew off back towards their home in the city.

Little did the group know that that burst of power attract an even worse enemy. Sitting upon a throne of skulls in a spacecraft three months away from earth just outside of our solar system sat a tyrant king of a race thought to have only existed on the popular anime dbz. What wasn't told to the six remaining bio-saiyans was that the reason saiyan DNA could be created is because the anime had been for the most part an accurate sequence of events that had been covered up until recently discovered by the government. Now on a direct path to earth only one person could warn the new super saiyans and that would be the guardian of earth Dende. So telepathically he began to communicate to the group. "Can you six hear me?" Said Dende. " yes but can you explain who you are and why you are speaking to all of us in our heads?" Replied Matthew, the largest yet one of the youngest of the boys. "Yes I am Dende and I am warning you of a threat to the earth you see the show you watched as children and thought was fake actually was real except that it happened years ago and the events in the show where only about 95% accurate." He said. " that isn't why I call upon you now though I am offering to help you defeat this new threat by giving you a place to train and prepare; you see this threat Is an armada of changelings the race of Freeza." Dende stated. " sp what each of us six is a super saiyan" the youngest Jose a taller tan kid with long hair stated. " that may be so but six super saiyans against an army of twenty Freezas is hardly an equal fight." Explained Dende. " is that really what we are up against?" Inquired Matthew. " if you are lucky that will be all they bring is twenty changelings!" Stressed Dende. " ok then who is this teacher you have In mind?" asked Matthew. " let's just say you will know him when you see him." explained Dende. So the six boys after a quick explanation of what happened and a demonstration of their be abilities they boys said good bye to their families for a while. Using the devices given to them to read power signatures by the scientists they located Dende and traveled to the lookout. When they arrived they where surprised to see a six foot five green namekian wearing a white turban and white cape with shoulder guards underneath. " this is your master?" Asked Matthew smirking" now that I know who it is I'm excited; I know he will be a tough master but he will have much to teach us."he stated. " yeah your right kid I will be a tough master that's why Dende contacted the nemekian elder and got him to wish me back". Said Piccolo. The six month training soon began piccolo was even tougher of a maser than the boys originally thought he would be. They all trained in weight clothes at first having to go super saiyan to even move. Over time the boys learned a lot and five month in where allowed to train on their own. They all progressed as far as they could until the final day came the day of reckoning.

Around noon the ship was visible: those who didn't know what it was thought it to be nothing but harmless. Space debris. Then there was those who knew what it was and had been preparing for this day. The entire group took off full speed towards the lookout to meet piccolo. "You think we are ready piccolo?" Asked the group. " I believe you are more than ready and no matter what I will fight by your sides" he replied. " we'll then let's give them a heck of a show" said Jose. " agreed" calmly replied piccolo. As the ship began its descent one thing was clear for some reason they where landing in a barren landscape the perfect place to fight without harming innocent people. They all speed off toward the place of impact. As our Heroes arrived at the point of contact they had a great feeling of dread as the smoke cleared and out stepped a changeling that looked oddly like Freeza. "It can't be Freeza?" Asked the group. "No Freeza was much weaker and had a far more evil presence stated piccolo. "Your right My father was far weaker but I am far more evil than he was" spoke the changeling. "Freeza's son huh? What's your name?" Asked Matthew. "Since I wish to make you a deal I shall tell you; my name is Frost" explained the changeling. "So what do you want then?" Inquired Michael. "I wish to conquer the universe but I can not with so small an army" Frost stated then paused. "So what do you want with us?" Questioned Zach. "I wish to either recruit you or destroy you" frost stated. "so you wish to Destroy us then because we will not join an evil monster like you!" Aggressively roared the group. "At least hear my story and my proposition first then decide" Frost commanded. "Very well make it quick" said Piccolo all patients gone from his voice. "Very we'll then I'll start by telling you my father was Freeza, and that I wish to follow his footsteps and conquer all. I just do not wish to fail like you did. That my friends is where you come in. I sensed your power from afar. I wish to make a deal if you join me I will not harm your planet, but if you refuse I will destroy you and everyone on this Planet" explained Frost. "Well then will have to fight you because we're not going to join an evil tyrant who wishes to enslave the universe!" Screamed the boys enraged. "very well then it's your funeral" calmly remarked Frost. All of a sudden everybody broke out into an intense battle. Each blow shaking the earth with power. Each blow more powerful and deadly than the last. Frost engaged piccolo while others thought the Fleet of changeling soldiers. The barren landscape started actually looking like a battlefield mountains crumbled trimmers grew larger cracks splits into the surface the planet the fighting threatened to destroy of the very place that are heroes wanted to protect. The group of boys quickly finished off the soldiers. Piccolo surprisingly struggling fighting Frost their powers to evenly matched for one to be the clear winner only one thing help them win. But none of them wanted to submit themselves to the torture of performing this action that was more embarrassing than death itself. Unfortunately there was no alternative so the boys split groups to each mirroring each other stances. Chanting 'fusion-ha' as they mimicked each other's movements and got closer and closer to the opposite member of their pair. There was a giant flash of light and where the original six warriors stood only three remained. Their power now far greater than it was before unfortunately they only have 30 minutes to finish off fFrost for good. They all began to attack simultaneously each attack leading to a more fluid and stronger one. Working together is the perfect team piccolo and the three new warriors became to turn the tide of the fight. And just as they were landing the finishing blows there was another flash and an immense bright light followed. They had run out of time and almost defeated Frost unfortunately he still had enough power to fight back. Now that they will no longer is equals they could do nothing but sit there and stare helpless has he slowly advanced towards them. They had One last chance and none of them had ever properly trained to use this technique. "Quickly we will hold him off you create the spirit bomb" screeched Bryan. "we don't know if it's possible though none of us have ever practiced nor attempted this we've only seen it done on the anime" Matthew expressed his fear. "we don't have time to argue just do it" commanded piccolo. So the other five and piccolo began to distract Frost as Matthew started charging technique. Now that they weren't fused however the assault was nowhere near as effective. It took everything the head just to distract Frost Long enough for Matthew to be ready. At the last moment they all lepton away from the blast and as the dust cleared everybody held their breath hoping the nightmare was over. And it was the new Herod of earth had Conquered the first obstacle of many to come on the path to peace for the earth.


End file.
